Halloween Town
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Segundo Shot:"-¿Acaso nunca has escuchado las reglas del Halloween, mi amado Tetsuya?- musitó, su cálido aliento chocando contra su cuello; el cuchillo seguía en manos, amenazando por cortar su pálida piel. -No confíes en nadie, absolutamente en nadie.-" Akashi x Kuroko; diferentes Shots de Halloween sobre Kuroko no Basket.
1. Las Reglas del Sujeto de Ojos Carmesí P1

Como nota inicial:

Son una serie de Drabbles/One-Shots de Kuroko no Basket relacionados con la época del Halloween. Algunos quizá duren una parte y otros, como éste, duren dos. Al final de esta primera parte me gustaría explicar unas cosas al igual que dar unos comentarios, pero de momento, gracias por pasar a darse una vuelta por estos lados~!

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra Propiedad. La imagen que se usó de portada tampoco es de Nuestra Propiedad.**

* * *

**~Halloween Town~**

"_¿Acaso nunca has escuchado las reglas del Halloween, mi amado Tetsuya?- musitó, su cálido aliento chocando contra su cuello; el cuchillo seguía en manos, amenazando por cortar su pálida piel. "No confíes en nadie, absolutamente en nadie."_

**~Las Reglas del Sujeto de Ojos Carmesí~**

**Parte I**

Desde el momento en que había despertado—abierto los ojos para darse cuenta que ese día que tanto deseaba el poder dejar atrás había anunciado su llegada—lo primero que Kuroko Tetsuya logró sentir fue en escalofrío recorrer su espalda, atrayendo diferentes malos presentimientos. Desde los adentros de su habitación podía ya escuchar diferentes ruidos provenientes de las calles: los sonidos de gente gritándose o trabajando en las entradas de sus hogares para crear así el mejor escenario de terror, la risa de niños que le hacían entender que ya no podían esperar más para que la noche llegara o los gritos de las madres queriendo que sus hijos dejaran de hacer ruido tan temprano y fueran a coger un poco de desayuno.

La gente que habitaba dentro de su pequeño condominio se encontraba ya más que emocionada… ¿o acaso simplemente así era como él lo veía? Después de todo, Halloween era una fecha la cual no estaba del todo acostumbrado a celebrar.

Si se ponía a recordar, la última vez que había salido disfrazado a pedir dulces había sido hacía cuatro años cuando perdió una apuesta con su pelirrojo compañero y éste literalmente le arrastró por todos los condominios que llenaban la ciudad para hacer así que sus bolsas de dulces se llenaran con el botín más grande e imaginable ante los ojos de cualquier niño de primaria. Claramente recordaba también la estúpida sonrisa de Taiga cuando éste les estuvo restregando en cara a los niños de su condominio la gran cantidad de dulces que un tipo de preparatoria había logrado conseguir sin la necesidad de robárselos a otros.

A pesar de que resultara un poco fuera de su personaje, no iba a negar que esas expresiones llenas de sorpresa y desdicha le habían resultado un poco graciosas; no, él no había amonestado a esos pequeños niños, simplemente había estado de espectador, la bronca va directamente a Kagami. Pero esos detalles realmente no importaban ya, ya que éste año podía casi jurar que el pelirrojo volvería a intentar algo para hacerle ir.

Los años pasados había fallado rotundamente ya que las pruebas que había puesto fueron unas que estaban más que a su favor—por favor, ¿retarle a un concurso de ver quién puede tomar más malteada de vainilla? Su estómago estuvo más que feliz por todo ese día, Kagami siendo el único que mostró una expresión llena de enojo tras haber perdido en ese evento; aunque en primer lugar, nunca fue como si tuviera oportunidad de ganarle.

Pero se había hecho una tradición.

Kagami llegaría a una hora temprana del día, los dos se quedarían discutiendo sobre cosas relacionadas con el baloncesto y de un momento a otro, éste le soltaría diciendo cosas como "-¡Te reto a esto!-" o "-¡Quiero ver quién es mejor!-", entre demás frases de excusa para ocultar esa única intención que traían sus actos: tan sólo quería seguir con la estúpida tradición de pedir dulces, queriendo más que nada que él le acompañara.

El pelirrojo normalmente siempre iba acompañado de su pelinegro hermano mayor—Himuro Tatsuya—, siendo muy pocas las veces en que le veía con alguna otra persona. Podía recordar que el año pasado éste se vio acompañado de Kise, pero ante la forma en que los vio a los dos pelear, no estaba del todo seguro si este año el rubio sería su compañero en la casería de dulces.

Pero nuevamente, Kuroko Tetsuya caía en el pensamiento de que le resultaba un poco inmaduro el realizar eso, o de no ser así, él creía que ese tiempo lo podía aprovechar mejor tirado en el sofá de su casa mirando las más escalofriantes películas de terror con un gran tazón de palomitas o algo de comida casera. El no era Murasakibara, no gracias. Su amor hacia los dulces era realmente casi nulo, apenas éste pudiéndose comer un alrededor de tres caramelos de vainilla diarios.

De ir otra vez con Kagami a pedir dulces, ¿sería capaz de comer todos esos dulces que ambos serían capaz de conseguir? A lo mucho, estaba seguro que la bolsa le duraría hasta el Halloween del año entrante, o incluso le sobrarían hasta ese entonces también.

Suspirando con cierto aire de resignación decidió por salir de cama, sus pies desnudos tocando directamente el frío del suelo de madera.

No importaba en mucho ya ese deseo de desaparecer por completo ese día y quedarse entre la seguridad de su casa, en algún momento Kagami iba a aparecer y éste tendría que hacer todo lo que estuviera a su disposición por no darle el placer de la victoria. Tan sólo esperaba que el pelirrojo no tuviera la grandiosa idea de retomar el reto de hace cuatro años…por más que amara el baloncesto, de jugarlo individualmente en uno contra uno, estaba consciente de su pobre habilidad.

Pero se esforzaría, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

Volviendo a salir de todo pensamiento relacionado con la Noche de Brujas Kuroko hizo su camino hacia su closet, abriendo lentamente las puertas de madera dejando segundos después que su vista se perdiera en los campos de ropa para ver exactamente que podría vestir ese día. Lo primero que llegó a su mente fueron unos pantalones _capris_ café y una playera negra.

Una vez terminado todo ese proceso de arreglarse, salió de su habitación. El sonido del exterior se había hecho cada vez más fuerte, Kuroko percatándose también de que sus padres se encontraban decorando con ciertos adornos de la fecha las paredes de la casa o un poco del exterior. Al parecer, ellos habían decidido unirse a la fiesta casi a última hora.

Ignorando todo lo que ellos se encontraban haciendo casi por desapercibido por un costado de estos, encaminándose a la cocina con la única intensión de agarrar un bocado de pan o simplemente un vaso de leche. Había sido una muy mala idea despertar con la imagen de una gran cantidad de dulces, ésta haciendo que su estomago se revolviera un poco y por ende perdiendo todo deseo de tener un fuerte y nutritivo desayuno.

Abriendo el refrigerador de la cocina tomó el frasco de leche, siendo eso lo único que su estómago consideró digerible. Cerrando la puerta con su mano libre le dio la espalda segundos después, ahora haciendo su camino hacia esa repisa en que su madre acostumbraba guardas los vasos de plástico que normalmente éste usaba para no tener que lavar cosas de cristal; le resultaban más agradables esos que fácilmente podía maltratar sin preocupación de romper, aunque tampoco era como si su intensión fuera esa.

Vertiendo algo del blanco líquido dentro del pequeño recipiente se detuvo cuando creyó que era la cantidad que deseaba el poder tomar, depositando el frasco de leche contra la mesa de la cocina. Tomando ahora en manos el recipiente engulló la bebida de un rápido u fuerte trago, el sonido de su garganta tras tragar llenando ese silencio que rodeaba la cocina. Ahora que se percataba de ello, el ruido que su familia había estado haciendo se detuvo por completo.

Un tanto extrañado (y después de haber depositado también el recipiente junto al frasco de leche sobre la mesa) giró su cuerpo hacia la entrada de la cocina, percatándose de que su madre se encontraba recargada contra el marco de la misma. Kuroko parpadeó un tanto curioso, encarando dudoso una ceja. Su madre le iba a pedir un favor, estaba más que seguro de eso.

Cuando su madre se encontró articulando la pregunta de "-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir a comprar unos cuantos dulces?-" se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran más que ciertas, éste no viendo razón por la cual negar la petición de su madre. Asintiendo, tomó la lista de las diferentes marcas de dulces que su madre le había solicitado, guardándola dentro de los bolsillos de su _capris _al igual que el dinero.

-Iré a hacer eso entonces.- anunció desde la entrada de su casa.

La despedida de su madre pareció casi inaudible ante el ruido que nuevamente había comenzado, pero Kuroko lo había logrado escuchar casi con mucha claridad. Y sin decir nada más abrió la puerta que le separaba del exterior, en el proceso colocándose sus zapatillas deportivas. Una vez fuera, todo el escenario parecía más que diferente a lo que recordaba de hace cuatro años.

Las familias se habían esmerado demasiado en la decoración de ese año; aunque en primer lugar, no sabía si en los otros tres años habían hecho cosas similares o si esta vez realmente habían decidido crear una imitación realmente realista de alguna película de terror, cementerio o escena de asesinato.

Mientras hacia su camino hacia el centro comercial más cercano, su atención seguía más que posada en todas esas entradas de los hogares. Kuroko estaba seguro que, de ser un pequeño niño de alrededor de ocho años de edad, le aterraría completamente el salir solo a pedir dulces a esas cosas que parecían tener un cadáver de verdad colgando de los arboles.

Terrorífico, pensó con cierto aire de admiración.

No tomó en mucha consideración del tiempo ya que su mente se encontraba enfocada en puntos muy diferentes, pero cuando menos se había percatado dé, ya se encontraba en la entrada del centro comercial. Lugar que estaba completamente lleno de gente. Ahora lograba entender la razón por la cual su madre había decidido mandarle a él en lugar de que ella fuera personalmente comprar las cosas que necesitaba.

Soltando un cansado suspiro, se adentró a la masa de gente. De tener suerte, sería capaz de salir de ahí con vida.

Todo ese ruido que mostraba la energía y felicidad de la gente le recordaba a una atmosfera que normalmente encontraba en fechas navideñas, estando consciente de que las fechas eran muy distintas, intentó descartar el pensamiento. Pero todos parecían sonreír, los niños reír con gran intensidad mientras que incluso adultos mayores compartían ese pequeño gusto de observar diferentes difractes en compañía de sus nietos y familiares.

El espíritu hacia las noches de brujas era uno que todavía no podía del todo comprender.

Encontrar las bolsas de dulce no había sido una tarea difícil, estos siendo unos que decoraban la entrada del lugar tras ser unos de los dulces más populares o incluso más económicos que podrían dar; se trataba de una masa de niños que estarían llegando a casa gritando "Dulce o Truco", no era como si su madre gastaría toda una fortuna en dulces refinados para solo el placer de esos niños. Aunque bueno, siendo su madre, todo podía pasar.

Cuando se encontraba haciendo ya su camino hacia las cajas del centro comercial, su atención cayó en esas máscaras de la fecha. Todas eran representativas de diferentes monstruos que eran populares ya sea en la pantalla grande o en la pantalla chica. Tras toda esa gran cantidad de películas que había estado viendo durante las noches Kuroko logró reconocer a lo mucho la mitad, la simple y no muy llamativa mascara blanca que estaba en el lugar llamando su atención.

¿Qué otro personaje tenía como rostro una gran mancha blanca?

Si era en algo honesto con la sociedad, Kuroko Tetsuya podía felizmente admitir que ese monstruo de juegos—Slender Man—era su favorito. Drácula, Frankenstein, la Momia, Jason X, entre demás personajes no eran ya del todo asombrosos, éstos habiendo perdido ya esa popularidad que en años pasados habían aterrado a masas de niños. Recientemente había jugado ese juego de computadora, y por haber seguido la tonta tradición de jugarlo a media noche con audífonos puestos, Slender Man se había vuelto su personaje favorito ante ese gran susto que le había creado.

Ya sea el personaje en sí o esos instrumentales que anunciaban el peligro lo que le habían creado esa sensación de miedo, no estaba del todo seguro; el punto en sí era que él, un chico de dieciocho años, se había asustado ante un simple video juego.

Depositando las bolsas de dulces en un espacio libre del mismo estante, tomó en manos la máscara blanca. Ahora si se ponía a pensarlo, quizá éste año él pudiera salir a disfrutar de una noche de brujas sin ser descubierto por sus amigos. La bendición de las mascaras, bien podía decir. Sus dedos jugaron con el plástico o con ese material del cual la misma estaba hecha, sus ojos analizando las probabilidades de aceptar o no.

¿Sería en algo buena idea?, pensó, considerando los puntos a favor al igual que los puntos en contra de salir a pedir dulces.

Ir solo no sería en mucho divertido, estando consciente de que esa noche de hace cuatro años había sido más que entretenida por el hecho de haber salido con Kagami, de ir sin notificar a nadie sería casi como—

-Oh,- sonó una voz a sus espaldas, sacándole de todo pensamiento –así que Tetsuya desea participar en esa infantil tradición…

No había hecho falta girar su cuerpo para saber de quién se trataba.

Sin decir algo al respecto regresó a su lugar la máscara, volviendo a tomar en manos las bolsas de dulces que su madre le había entregado. Una vez realizadas estas acciones giró sobre sus pies, ahora encarando completamente a ese pelirrojo que le miraba con cierto aire de incredulidad. Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que se había encontrado con su ex-capitán de la secundaria, y podía notar que no había en mucha diferencia del pasado a la actualidad en cuanto su aspecto físico.

-Akashi-kun.- saludó, ligeramente inclinando su cabeza en forma de respeto.

El pelirrojo correspondió el gesto, esa expresión que mostraba cierto interés y mofa jamás abandonando su rostro. Kuroko no estaba ya del todo seguro del que podía decir, su mente nublada con cierto nerviosismo tras haber sido atrapado en el acto de quizá, comprar una máscara para disfrazarse de algo e ir a pedir dulces. Eso no tenía nada de malo, sabía, pero viviendo de él…quizá le resultaría en algo sorpresivo a esas personas que le conocían.

-Tiempo sin vernos, ¿no es así?- comentó después de varios segundos de silencio, recibiendo un corto asentimiento de cabeza por parte del peli-celeste. –Cuando te vi aquí parado por un momento creí que mis ojos se encontraban jugándome una broma,- pausó, esa sonrisa que normalmente decoraba sus labios cuando estaba de buen humor adornando su rostro –al parecer, sigo cuerdo.

Ante los oídos de cualquier persona esas palabras parecerían una llenas de gracia que atraerían cierta risa a los oyentes, pero Kuroko sabía que sus palabras sostenían cierta seriedad.

-El único que ha perdido la cordura soy yo.- dijo, observando de reojo el estante de máscaras.

La sonrisa de Akashi desapareció casi al instante, ahora siendo remplazada por unos labios apretados en una fina línea. -¿Acaso existe la cordura en la Noche de Brujas?- cuestionó, arqueando una ceja.

A Kuroko le resultó un tanto curioso, el hecho de que Akashi—persona con quien había olvidado toda forma de comportarse ante dé—estuviera diciendo cosas que harían reír a cualquiera de alguna u otra forma.

-Quizá tienes razón.- confesó, en sus labios apareciendo una pequeña y casi notoria sonrisa.

-Tu comentario suena como una suposición,- dijo, de un momento a otro éste posando una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del peli-celeste, llamando su atención –pero como siempre gano, siempre tengo la razón.

Ahí estaba, esa frase que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba. Pero no lograba encontrar alguna forma de negar eso, ya que era cierto.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Akashi había dicho antes de desaparecer entre la masa de personas, su acción resultándole más que extrañada. Normalmente siempre era él quien desaparecía sin ser notado por el resto de las personas, ésta vez siendo Akashi quien se le adelantó en la acción.

Un extraño vibrar proveniente de uno de los bolsillos de su _capris _llamó su atención, sacándole de todo pensamiento incoherente y posiblemente irracional. Abrazando con un solo brazo las bolsas contra su pecho, utilizó su mano libre para sacar de su bolsillo su pequeño móvil celular. Su madre le había mandado un mensaje.

-"Taiga está en casa, sería bueno apresurarse"- citó en voz alta, sus cejas frunciéndose ligeramente. El móvil marcaba apenas el medio día, resultándole una hora muy temprana para que su pelirrojo compañero decidiera pasarse a su casa.

Suspirando (acción que se daba cuenta que había estado realizando últimamente con mucha frecuencia), retomó su camino hacia una de las tantas cajas llenas de gente del centro comercial.

Al diablo con todo, estaba seguro ahora de que sería un muy largo día…o una muy larga noche, quizá.

* * *

**N/A:**

****Al principio solo había considerado la idea de escribir una parte, pero cuando había hecho el borrador en la escuela resultó que sería algo larga...ahora siendo las tres de la mañana me dio por escribir y por darme cuenta que el borrado no me gustaba, cambié todo y al final esto resultó...me gusta más que e mismo borrador DD: Y ehm...como mi narración/redacción comenzaba a ponerse un tanto aflojerada, decidí cortarlo ahí antes que se pusiera peor e.e

Ahora~, dinámica de todo este show.

Los primeros dos capítulos en sí son una introducción a lo que deseo hacer. Pero, **estoy abierta a peticiones**. No tengo mucha creatividad en cuanto tématicas del Halloween (-siempre piensa en vampiros y más vampiros-) así que decidí dejar el resto de los drabbles a su petición. Pueden decirme que pareja les gustaría (de preferencia Alguien x Kuroko...aun no sé escribir bien de otras parejas como Midorima x Takao, o AoKise, o Kise x Kasamatsu...;-; pero de desear una de esas, podría esforzarme...), si alguien es humano o algún tipo de monstruo~, más o menos el contexto que les gustaría que todo esto tuviera y así~. No sé si me entiendan e.e

Esta idea apenas me surgió ayer (?), y en sí no dejaré de escribir sino hasta que termine el mes. Esto es más como una prueba hacia mi persona, de ver cuantos Shots logro hacer de aquí en lo que termine el mes e.e

Bueno, eso es todo~!

...ah, sí. A lo mucho les pondré algo de Smut, y en la siguiente parte escribiré el Smut...esto simplemente es relleno antes del verdadero terror (?).

Gracias por leer~! (?)

**_-BALLAD OF SINNERS-_**

**_-CAELUM-_**


	2. Las Reglas del Sujeto de Ojos Carmesí P2

H-honestamente...me doi demasiada flojera Dx asdfggfds~!

Toda nota de autor, comentario sin sentido y lo que le siga será dejado hasta el final. Gracias~.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad.**

**Advertencia: **Después de haber desaparecido por cierto tiempo...estoy comenzando a creer que olvidé las personalidades de los personajes, así que me voy disculpando de una vez si resultan demasiado OCC -/-/-;

Y...posiblemente tenga uno que otro error ortografíco; tuve que reescribir toda la historia en la computadora de mi hermano, y eso realmente resultó toda una flojera D/x

* * *

**~Halloween Town~**

"_¿Acaso nunca has escuchado las reglas del Halloween, mi amado Tetsuya?- musitó, su cálido aliento chocando contra su cuello; el cuchillo seguía en manos, amenazando por cortar su pálida piel. "No confíes en nadie, absolutamente en nadie."_

**~Las Reglas del Sujeto de Ojos Carmesí~**

**Parte II**

Kagami Taiga había ganado.

Desde el momento en que había recibido el mensaje de su madre sobre que su pelirrojo compañero le estaba esperando en casa, el único pensamiento cuerdo nada relacionado con las festividades de esa noche era el tipo de reto que llevarían a cabo esa tarde. Dudaba completamente si sería algo creativo o no, conociendo la escasa creatividad del chico.

Pero para su sorpresa, quizá ésta vez si había usado en algo la cabeza—algo, pero no tanto.

Posando un pie dentro del jardín de su residencia, su azulada mirada cayó directamente sobre los distintos cadáveres falsos que colgaban de los árboles como uno que otro que yacía posado sobre el techo de su casa, toda esa sangre o pintura roja que pintaba tanto las paredes como el suelo del lugar le daba un aire completamente digno de una escena de asesinato, Kuroko siendo capaz de admitir que sus padres realmente habían hecho un muy buen trabajo en cuanto a todo eso de la noche de brujas.

Mientras estuvo haciendo su camino hacia la puerta de su casa sus ojos siempre se mantuvieron puestos sobre el carmesí suelo, procurando no pisar la quizá fresca pintura y por ende manchar sus zapatos; quizá los zapatos eran lo de menos, el problema vendría siendo la furia de su madre si llegaba a manchar sus limpios pisos de sangre. Al ver pasado por todo ese campo minado sin rasguño alguno, sin demorar más, abrió la puerta.

Por un momento había esperado encontrar a su madre o padre corriendo de un lado a otro con demás cosas que tuvieran por ahí pendientes ante su deseo de poder ser buenos anfitriones, siendo en realidad que jamás en vida se hubiera esperado ver a un Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryouta peleándose como niños pequeños jalando distintas bolsas que le recordaban a las típicas que se usaban cuando alguien deseaba otorgar un regalo…Aunque simplemente ese no era el punto.

-¡No seas así, Aominecchi!- gimoteó Kise, volviendo a jalar contra su pecho una bolsa que iba de color amarillo. No comprendía el por qué no le sorprendía que ese fuera el color, pensó Kuroko para sí, rodando los ojos. -¡Éste es el mejor disfraz, hm!

-¿Hah? Ustedes dos tienen un pésimo gusto,- dijo Aomine, azotando la bolsa que traía en manos contra el sofá, al final cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho. –Tanto tú como el estúpido de Bakagami han escogido los peores disfraces, maldita sea.

¿Disfraces?

Esa simple palabra pareció haber llamado su atención, ahora entendiendo a donde iba toda esa discusión cuyo desenlace debía de ser justo dentro de su casa. ¿Qué acaso no podían conseguirse un mejor lugar?

Vio que Kagami estaba a punto de atacar a Aomine y Kise con alguno de sus comentarios inteligentes, pero antes de que éste pudiera soltar media palabra, Kuroko azotó con el pie la puerta, cerrándola de golpe y por ende llamando la atención de los tres individuos quienes casi al instante voltearon a ver qué había causado dicho ruido. Aunque, tras ver la brillosa mirada de Kise y de cómo le lanzaba a Aomine su bolsa, realmente deseó el jamás haber llamado su atención. A un principio bien pudo haberlo evitado todo, dejando que esos jóvenes siguieran con su pelea mientras que él, más que feliz de la vida, se sentaba frente a su ordenador intentando continuar con su siguiente recolección dentro del juego de Slender Man.

Pero al parecer, dicho deseo tendría que esperar hasta mucho después.

-¡Kurokocchi!- gritó Kise, haciendo su camino a dónde el peli-celeste se encontraba parado; sus brazos rodearon el pequeño cuerpo del chico por sobre sus hombros, su mejilla cayendo contra su cabello, aprovechando dicha suavidad para así restregar la piel de su rostro contra él. -¡Eres demasiado cruel, dejándome con este par de brutos!

Ignorando parte de las cosas que Kise había dicho, el peli-celeste se encontró soltando un suspiro lleno de resignación. Sus ojos seguían más que posados sobre esos dos chicos quienes, un tanto más tranquilos ya y sin intención alguna de comenzar un nuevo pleito, se encontraban sonriendo de una forma un tanto arrogante.

-¿Y bien?- les cuestionó, sus labios frunciéndose en una fina línea al escuchar más quejidos de Kise en el fondo tras haber sido cruelmente ignorado. –Creí que Kagami-kun estaría aquí nomás…

El pelirrojo, encontrando ya una oportunidad para hablar, dijo: -Esa era la idea.- gruñó entre dientes, mirando de reojo al moreno. –Justo después de que llegué estos dos bastardos también hicieron aparición.

La explicación había sido tan simple y sencilla que no le hizo falta el cuestionar demás cosas, éste moviendo un poco la cabeza para ver de reojo al rubio. –Kise-kun,- le llamó -¿podrías soltarme? Duele.

Kise un tanto sobresaltado ante sus palabras le soltó casi inmediatamente, soltando un "Lo siento" de una forma un tanto ruidosa. En realidad no le dolía, pero Kuroko sabía que si decía esas cosas, por fin se vería liberado del agarre de su ex-compañero de equipo. Con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza le agradeció, Kise correspondiendo de una forma más lenta y apenada el gesto.

-Tetsu.- fue ahora Aomine quien le llamó. –Sabemos cuánto odias salir a pedir dulces,- dijo en una forma similar a balbuceos, él incluso no estando del todo seguro del cómo poder arreglar las palabras sin que éstas se vieran muy fuera de su personaje –pero ah…queríamos intentar hacerlo de forma grupal éste año…

Mientras sus labios se movían y las palabras seguían saliendo de sus labios, todos le estuvieron observando. Aomine se dio cuenta de eso, sus ojos abriéndose un poco mientras que de un momento a otro se encontró soltando: -¡Fue idea de esa loca mujer, maldita sea!-, palabras que claramente atrajeron una pequeña sonrisa a su pálido rostro.

-Yo no—

Y antes de que pudiera verse capaz de terminar de articular esa oración, Kise tomó nuevamente posesión de esa bolsa que minutos atrás le había lanzado a Aomine y con la misma expresión de niño pequeño que ponía cuando se encontraba más que feliz y emocionado por algo, exclamó: -¡Ese detalle ya está más que solucionado!

Ah. Era cierto.

Sino mal lo recordaba en el momento en que posó un pie dentro de su casa ellos estaban discutiendo acerca de disfraces. ¿Significaba entonces que ellos ya sabían que iba a acceder y rechazar a su vez la oferta, que se le adelantaron en eso?

-Momocchi nos dio una lista de disfraces, y queremos que Kurokocchi decida cuál es el mejor de todos.- comentó con boba sonrisa en rostro, extendiéndole la bolsa a su pequeño compañero quien, un tanto dudoso, la tomó en manos. –Aunque claro, el mío es el mejor de todos.

-No jodas Kise.

-Bah, si claro.

En el fondo claramente podía escuchar esa nueva discusión que se creaba entre los tres chicos, Kuroko ahora conteniendo las ganas de soltar un suspiro y alejarse lentamente de ahí a esperar cuándo estos dejarían de comportarse como pequeños niños y actuarían conforme su edad. Después de todo, ellos eran uno o dos años mayor que él; la única persona que tenía todo el derecho de actuar como todo un maldito crío era únicamente él.

Abrazando la amarillenta bolsa contra su pecho, utilizó su mano libre para esculcar el contenido que se encontraba dentro de la bolsa, encontrándose entre diferentes prendas que iban entre colores blancos y oscuros. No lograba encontrarle forma: camisola blanca, corbata, chaleco…En su mente lentamente se fue haciendo una imagen mental sobre esa opción de disfraz que había pensado Kise, y una vez creada la imagen, sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente.

-¿Mayordomo?- cuestionó un tanto desconcertado.

La forma en que sus palabras salieron pareció nuevamente llamar la atención de los jóvenes, silenciándolos casi al instante.

-¡Sí!- dijo Kise, tomando ahora otra bolsa que estaba tumbada en el piso. –Después de todo, un príncipe siempre necesita de la compañía de su fiel mayordomo. A Kurokocchi le quedaría tan bien ese traje.

Su rubio compañero, mientras decía todo eso, parecía como si estuviera viviendo en su propio mundo, Kuroko por un momento casi viéndose capaz de jurar que de fondo había varias florecitas decorando la figura del chico. Podía admitir que la idea de vestirse de eso no resultaba tan incómoda; su idea principal había sido vestir de Slender Man, y la ropa no era tan distinta, si se ponía a pensar bien respecto a ello. Pero también era conocedor de que, si vestía de eso, simplemente le daría mucho placer a la loca imaginación del rubio y él no tendría la suficiente energía para soportar su lado hiperactivo durante toda la noche.

-Deja de decir esas tonterías, Kise.- gruñó Aomine, siendo ahora él quien le estiraba con una mano dos bolsas a Kuroko. El peli-celeste depositó en el suelo la bolsa que Kise le había dado, ahora tomando posesión de esas cuyos colores le recordaban a su cabello como el cabello de Momoi. –La azul es la mía, la otra es de esa loca mujer.

-No es bueno llamarle así a Momoi-san, Aomine-kun.- le reprochó Kuroko sin mirarle directamente, sus ojos más que puestos en el contenido de esa rosada bolsa que pertenecía a la misma chica que acababan de insultar. La única respuesta que obtuvo a cambio fue un fuerte chasqueó de lengua, la arrogante burla de Kagami siguiéndole después.

Lo primero que logró notar dentro de esa bolsa fue ese par de alas falsas que estaban decoradas con cierta diamantina, la idea de tener esas cosas puestas sobre su espalda siendo una imagen que realmente le desagradó.

-Nee, Aomine-kun,- le llamó al moreno, éste respondiendo con un simple "¿hah?". Y sabiendo que ya no diría nada más, prosiguió diciendo: -¿De qué irá vestida Momoi-san?- levantando la mirada para encararle, se dio cuenta de que el chico puso algo así como una expresión un tanto aborrecida, una de sus manos pasándose por su nuca.

-Creo que dijo hada; no es como si le haya prestado atención a todo lo que dice, en primer lugar.

-Oh.- fue todo lo que se vio capaz de decir tras darse cuenta de que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas. Si Momoi vestía de hada, sería normal que ella quisiera que él se vistiera de un personaje igual como estilo _Cosplay_ grupal, o algo similar a eso. Meneando un poco su cabeza depositó la rosada bolsa a un costado de la de Kise, examinando ahora los contenidos de la bolsa de Aomine.

Los colores de las prendas le recordaban mucho al uniforme de baloncesto que Aomine solía usar cuando éste se encontraba en la preparatoria. El uniforme de Touou, sino mal lo recordaba. Una de sus manos tomó el suave material del que lo que parecía la playera estaba hecha y la sacó de su escondite, mostrándose a todos los presentes. Sí, era una versión más pequeña—o de su tamaño, por así decirlo—del uniforme que Aomine tenía.

-Un disfraz de basquetbolista…- a pesar de que su oración sonó más a un cuestionamiento que otra cosa en sí, Kuroko por un momento no logró entender la razón por la cual no le sorprendía la poca imaginación de disfraces por parte de Aomine.

-Sería como regresar a la secundaria, Tetsu.- embozando esa sonrisa que normalmente mostraba cuando se encontraba jugando baloncesto, siguió diciendo: -La luz y su sombra nuevamente reunidos, ambos usando el mismo uniforme y compartiendo el mismo escenario.

-Espero y haya escuchado todo lo que has dicho, Aomine.- comentó Kagami, completamente arruinando ese bueno humor que había ganado el moreno en cuestión de segundos. –Todo ese drama siquiera pareció algo digno de ser dicho por ti, además, ¡Kuroko es mí sombra!

-En parte…- anunció Kuroko, volviendo a guardar el uniforme dentro de la bolsa –he de concordar con Kagami-kun. Parecían palabras dignas de comics y esas cosas.

Ignorando la expresión que Aomine le dio, o la burla por parte de Kise, Kuroko se encontró nuevamente repitiendo esa misma acción de dejar las cosas en el suelo para nuevamente tener algo entre sus brazos. Mirando a Kagami, esperó a que éste reaccionara y le diera esa bolsa con la que tanto se estuvo peleando con sus dos compañeros. Los segundos pasaron y éste seguía con ceja alzada mirándole curioso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó un tanto molesto una vez harto de esa mirada silenciosa.

Kuroko por un momento casi se encuentra suspirando.

Estirándole una mano al pelirrojo, dijo; -La bolsa, por favor.

Soltando un "ah, es cierto", Kagami le hizo entrega de bolsa a Kuroko, éste ahora mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas cuando sabía que iba a ganarle con algo. Esa misma sonrisa era una que siempre veía con mucha frecuencia sobre todo ese día; pero no siempre salía victorioso, la última vez siendo una historia distinta. Cuando examinó el contenido se dio cuenta que las prendas eran casi similares a las que Kise le había entregado: colores claros y oscuros con todo un saco y corbata. Pero dentro de la misma bolsa había un juego de pistolas, y demás armamento de plástico que no hizo otra cosa salvo llamar su atención.

Kagami se dio cuenta de esa expresión llena de curiosidad que se vio pintada en las facciones del peli-celeste; o en sí, todos se habían percatado de ese cambio de humor dentro de la atmosfera de la habitación, para desgracia del moreno y rubio.

-¡_Hitam_!- exclamó Kagami, sacando del bolsillo de su oscuro pantalón un arma igual a la que estaba en la rojiza bolsa. –Al diablo con todos esos disfraces sin originalidad e infantiles, el mundo de la mafia es mejor que todas esas estupideces.

Y ahora, mientras se encontraban recorriendo las calles infestadas de niños, Kuroko no podía evitar el seguir recordando la razón del cómo fue que le llegaron a convencer para que él estuviera junto al resto pidiendo dulces: él, Kagami, Atsushi, Momoi, Aomine, Kise e incluso Midorima estaba ahí también. La única persona que hacía falta entre ese mundo de personas era ese pelirrojo, que no importaba las veces en que le preguntara a alguien que había sido de él, nadie sabía cómo responderle.

¿Quizá no pudieron sostener contacto con el chico? Eso era lo más creíble, siendo que en el pasado se había mudado, apenas ese día el mismo volviendo a encontrarse con éste. La conversación sostenida no había durado más de cinco minutos, no siendo el tiempo suficiente para pensar y pedirle algún número con cual podría algún momento en el futuro contactarle. Aunque en primer lugar, no era como si de un momento a otro le fuera a decir "¿Cuál es tu teléfono móvil, Akashi-kun?" acá de la nada; quizá, eso tan sólo hubiera acortado todavía más esa inexistente conversación o incluso también, el pelirrojo se hubiera burlado de él.

Todos se encontraban felizmente hablando, uno que otro riéndose ante los patéticos escenarios que la gente había creado en las entradas de su casa.

-"¿Un payaso sosteniendo _Ketchup_? ¡Qué estúpidez!"

-"¿Qué dices, imbécil? Es el arma perfecta para combatir el mal sabor de las patatas."

Decían, el eco de sus risas pudiendo después ser comparado a la felicidad de esos niños que en compañía de algún adulto u otra persona que fuera de su misma edad pedían dulces de puerta en puerta.

Kuroko, quién con las mangas de su oscuro saco y celeste camisola remangadas hasta los codos, no compartía la misma felicidad. Podía admitir que compartía esa admiración por el mismo esfuerzo de las personas ante lo terrorífico de sus escenarios o los gestos que hacían sus _Jack-O'-Lantern_ en las entradas de sus hogares. Su madre había comprado muchas calabazas para eso, pero hasta el momento en que salió de su casa, todavía no había visto ninguna puesta por ahí.

-¿En qué tanto estás pensando, Kuroko?

La fuerte voz de Kagami a sus costados le sobresaltó un poco, haciéndole levantar un poco su mirada para mirarle desde su lugar. La diferencia de estaturas todavía era algo que le seguía desagradando, siempre siendo él quién tenía que lastimar su cuello para encarar a todas las personas con las que se encontraba hablando.

-Hacía mucho que no salía en noche de brujas.- comentó, no estando del todo seguro si eso era del todo cierto o una mentira para quitarse de encima al curioso pelirrojo. Kagami pareció un poco complacido ante la respuesta que obtuvo a cambio, asintiendo. –Desde la última vez…siento que las cosas ya no dan tanto miedo como antes.

-Heh, así que hasta tú puedes admitir que cosas dan miedo.- sonrió de lado, un tanto burlón arqueando una ceja en diversión. Su compañero tan sólo asintió, frunciendo un poco las cejas ante su burla. –La diversión de esto es más el truco que el dulce, por eso disfruto mucha esta festividad.

-Kagami-kun sigue siendo demasiado infantil a pesar de su edad, heh.

Se lo había esperado, esa molesta reacción que Kagami hacía cada vez que éste le decía algo acerca de su edad: su mano posada sobre su cabeza, el pelirrojo desarreglando completamente su cabello. –Y tú sigues siendo todo un bastardo inmaduro.

-No eres quién para decirme eso.

-¿Qué—?

-¡Tetsu-kun!- se escuchó la chillona voz de Momoi decir, silenciando completamente al pelirrojo quien solo gruñó en respuesta. –¡Están dando malteadas gratis!

Esa simple exclamación fue más que suficiente para que Kuroko desapareciera del costado de Kagami, apareciendo de un momento a otro entre Aomine y Momoi, quien más que feliz al tenerle a su lado le abrazó del brazo. El pequeño no dijo nada ante el gesto, estando ya más que acostumbrado a la forma en que sus viejos amigos tendían a comportarse con él.

-Sigues siendo el mismo que antes, Tetsu.

Ignorando de momento lo que Aomine le había dicho, pidió una de esas bebidas que tanto podía hacer llamar como sus favoritas. El señor que las estaba regalando le sonrió un tanto complacido, deseándole a su vez una feliz noche y a su vez diciendo algo como "recuerda no tomar tanto que tu estomago comenzará a doler". No entendió en mucho la razón por la cual le había dicho eso, siendo que a los demás niños tan solo se las había entregado sin palabras de por medio.

Encogiéndose de hombros, descartó sus palabras y mirando al moreno, respondió a su antiguo comentario: -No he cambiado, aunque creí que eso era algo obvio.

Pero fue cuando estuvo por posar la pajilla del refrigerio sobre sus labios cuando sintió un golpe por detrás de su cabeza, molesto haciéndole girar un poco su cuerpo para buscar a ese alguien que le lanzó un objeto, o ese algo que le había golpeado. Y a sus pies, se encontraba una pequeña piedra la cual tenía pintada una pequeña "A" de color rojo. Observando cada parte de las calles, Kuroko se dio cuenta de que no había nadie a los alrededores, salvo el y sus amigos, pero ellos ya se encontraban caminando a uno que otro paso de distancia frente a él, ninguno de ellos pudiendo ser el culpable de esa acción.

Quizá…solo era su imaginación.

Volviendo a retomar su camino hacia donde sus compañeros le estaban esperando, nuevamente intentó el poder tomar un poco de esa bebida que se sentía más que fría ante sus dedos.

-¡…!

Una pequeña exclamación de dolor fue lo que salió de sus labios antes de que estos pudieran siquiera tocar la pajilla, girando ahora completamente su cuerpo para encontrar a esa persona que le estaba jugando tan mala broma. Y ahí, a lo lejos, siendo cubierto por la misma oscuridad podía ver un par de ojos que le recordaban bastante a ese sujeto que tiempo atrás se estuvo cuestionando de su paradero. ¿Acaso había sido él quién le estuvo lanzando con esas piedras?, fue lo primero que pensó, aparte del hecho de que él era la única persona dentro de ese lugar.

-¿Akashi—?

Pero esa silueta se había movido, una mano viéndose posada sobre sus labios en un gesto de decir "Shh, silencio", o algo así le pareció, cerrando la boca apenas y vio su acción. No pasó más de una fracción de segundo cuando su mano libre también se encontró moviendo en forma de ademán, en silencio llamándole a su lado. Y Kuroko sabía, que de haber sido cualquier otro día o en una situación normal, él hubiera ido a dónde el pelirrojo se encontraba sin comentario alguno pero curiosamente, se encontraba dudando. ¿Por qué? Sabía que esa era una muy buena pregunta.

Girando su cabeza para ver a sus compañeros por sobre su hombro, logró darse cuenta de que estos ya se encontraban pidiendo "Dulce o Truco" en la casa de la esquina siguiente—ya sea que se habían olvidado de él o si creían que le estaba esperando por ahí a que terminaran con si infantil acción, no lo sabía, y por eso, le prestó un poco cantidad de importancia que resultaba casi nula.

Regresando su atención a donde Akashi se encontraba, su silueta era ahora ya un poco más clara que antes. A pesar de la distancia y la oscuridad que rodeaba su figura, Kuroko podía ver a la perfección las prendas que se encontraba vistiendo, la forma en que sus rojizos y lagos mechones se movían a causa del viento y sobre todo, esa arrogante sonrisa que el chico solía mostrar cuando las cosas salían tal y como él las había planeado. Ese mismo pensamiento era lo que quizá le hacía dudar, pensó para sí, haciendo ya su camino hacia el chico.

La distancia por un momento parecía larga, cuando menos se dio cuenta de ello ya se encontraba justo frente al chico, sorprendiéndose en silencio ante la prisa o velocidad que usó en sus pasos para haber llegado tan rápido. Su azulada mirada más que posada sobre éste, curioso observando ese brillo que las llamas de las _Jack-O'-Lantern_ creaban ante esos descoloridos ojos de su compañero. Realmente combinaban bien…el fuego con el dorado y rojo carmesí.

-Akashi-kun.- repitió su nombre en forma de saludo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tetsuya.- dijo de la misma forma, pero en lugar de mostrar esa seriedad que utilizaba al saludar a sus compañeros, su voz salió de una forma un tanto divertida que le extrañó un poco. –Cuando te vi en la tienda, creí que considerabas la idea, no que realmente lo harías.

¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué?

-Si es sobre pedir dulces,- comenzó diciendo, procurando mostrarse en algo indiferente ante todo lo que el pelirrojo le tuviera que decir –uno siempre puede cambiar de opinión.

Los labios del pelirrojo se arquearon un poco ante sus palabras. –Creí que Tetsuya era más inteligente que esto.

Sin previo aviso o siquiera algo de consideración Akashi tomó posesión de esa bebida que Kuroko trató desde tiempo atrás intentar probar, éste tirándola en el bote de basura más cercano. La expresión que sostenía en rostro era una que parecía mostrar cierto disgusto, esa mano que logró mancharse con un poco de la amarillenta bebida siendo sacudida en gesto de asco.

Había sido mucho desde la última vez en que se vio incapaz de comprender lo que exactamente sucedía a sus alrededores. Akashi insultando su inteligencia, tomando de un momento a otro su comida para botarla en el bote de basura a pesar de que todavía se encontraba llena, sus gestos siendo completamente distintos a los que mostraba, o creía recordar. Algo estaba mal.

-Debería estar enojado por lo que Akashi-kun acaba de hacer,- sus cejas se fruncieron mientras cada palabra era articulada, Akashi mirándole con ese mismo semblante lleno de diversión –pero sé que Akashi-kun no hace las cosas sin una razón. Deseo oír esa razón.

-Supongo que hay cosas que nunca se olvidan.- dijo, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón. -¿Te apetece dar una caminata por ahí, Tetsuya?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ante esa repentina invitación Akashi ya se encontraba haciendo su camino hacia uno de los callejones que decoraban la calle, éste lentamente perdiéndose en los adentros de la misma oscuridad. Kuroko se quedó por unos segundos parado en su lugar, su vista paseándose entre el mismo bote de basura al que había sido botado su refrigerio y luego en ese pasillo por el que el pelirrojo había desaparecido.

Demonios, a fin de cuentas hubiera resultado mucho mejor permanecer en casa jugando Slender Man.

-Kagami-kun no me dejará vivir después de esto…- murmuró para sí, haciendo su camino hacia esa misma oscuridad en la cual no estaba del todo seguro que podría pasar después. Aunque a su vez, uno nunca sabía que podía pasarle cuando se trataba de Akashi, en primer lugar.

:-:-:

Había perdido cuenta del tiempo en que se encontró siguiéndole, siempre pasando por distintos sectores que a veces le resultaban más que desconocidos a pesar de que él vivía por ahí, perdiéndose entre los caminos que Akashi parecía tomar casi como si siempre pasara por ahí, la misma sonrisa aún posada en rostro. A pesar de que hubo ya una que otra vez en que le cuestionó la razón por la cual seguían caminando o sobre el lugar al que se estaban exactamente dirigiendo, la respuesta siempre era la misma.

_-No queremos interrupciones, ¿o sí?_

Repetía una y otra vez, haciéndole perder así toda intención de seguir cuestionando sus motivos.

Cuestionar sus motivos…heh. Eso quizá atraía uno que otro recuerdo a su mente, siendo conocedor de esos momentos en los que Akashi se enojaba o parecía sacar sus tijeras con intenciones ocultas ya que alguien dentro del equipo estaba cuestionando sus acciones. Y en parte le sorprendía, que a pesar de que ya lo había hecho varias veces, éste seguía sin mostrarse amenazante.

-Nee, Tetsuya.

Un tanto sobresaltado ante su voz, le miró.

Akashi ya no caminaba, éste ahora recargado contra la pared que tapaba esa supuesta salida que debía de estar por ahí. Distraído entre pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de ese nuevo lugar por el que se habían metido, resultando ahora un famoso callejón sin salida.

Sin responder nada se mantuvo en silencio, incitando así a su compañero que siguiera hablando.

-¿Confías en mí?

El escenario de ahora le recordaba a uno salido especialmente de una película de terror, y a pesar de que ambos se encontraban siendo rodeados por varios muros que impedían salida alguno, el cuerpo de Kuroko se sintió temblar ante esa fría y repentina briza del aire que chocó contra su cuerpo segundos después de que esas palabras se vieron articuladas. Las ganas de soltar sus mangas para que estas pudieran cubrir la piel desnuda de sus brazos nubló por un momento su mente, todo pensamiento quedando más que descartando cuando en el silencio del callejón, el eco de fuertes pisadas hizo aparición.

Akashi ahora se encontraba haciendo su camino hacia dónde él se encontraba parado—el chico ya no sonreía, sus ojos ya no mostraban algún brillo que mostrara su curiosidad o sádica diversión; en sus ojos, ese Akashi que se encontraba justo frente a él le recordaba a la viva imagen de un cazador acechando esa presa que estaba más que lista por ser atrapada. Y si se ponía a pensar así las cosas, ¿acaso sería él esa presa que estaba por ser asesinada?

-¿Confías en mí?- repitió, su voz más fuerte y dura que antes.

-Sí.

Fue la única palabra que logró salir por sus labios.

Había otras cosas que deseaba agregarle, como: "¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con esto?" o "es raro que Akashi-kun pregunte este tipo de cosas". Sí, era demasiado raro. Si en la secundaria la confianza era lo de menos, ¿ahora qué importaba?

Una suave risa salió de los labios del pelirrojo, ¿o de su garganta? El sonido se le hacía desconocido, nunca antes habiendo escuchado algo similar a eso. Akashi reía: lenta, suave y maliciosamente. Ya sea porque esa no había sido la respuesta que esperaba o porque se sentía complacido, era otra incógnita que quedaría más que grabada en sus recuerdos.

-Ya veo.- musitó con una baja tonalidad de voz, deteniéndose a un paso de distancia (o a lo mucho, eso parecía) del cuerpo de Kuroko. –De verdad, Tetsuya, hubiera sido una mejor idea permanecer en casa.

-Lo que haga o no haga…creo que eso no viene siendo de importancia, Akashi-kun.

-Quizá eso sea cierto,- comentó, metiendo una mano dentro de su propio bolsillo del pantalón –pero todo lo que llega a suceder en esta noche, especialmente esta noche, es de mi importancia.

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando comprender a donde quería llegar con esos supuestos acertijos que no parecían tener un seguro fin. Sus ojos seguían más que posados sobre el chico, sus defensas puestas observando la siguiente acción del chico. –Si estoy yo respondiendo a todo lo que Akashi-kun pregunta, ¿por qué no puedes responder a lo que yo pregunto?

-Las preguntas que haces no son de importancia.

-Lo que diga no importa, ¿pero sí lo que haga?

En forma de respuesta el pelirrojo asintió, su mano volviéndose a mover entre los adentros de su pantalón y lentamente fue saliendo, junto con ésta una brillante navaja. Así que ahora las tijeras habían sido remplazadas por navajas, pensó para sí, en mucho no comprendiendo la razón por la cual no se encontraba asustado. Estaba acostumbrado a ver siempre al pelirrojo acompañado de objetos filosos, pudiendo ahora en parte caer en cuenta que desde la mañana en que le había visto éste no había sostenido ninguno en mano.

-Veo que has cambiado.- dijo, destacando lo obvio.

Pero Akashi pareció un tanto feliz ante sus palabras, girando con gran adiestramiento la navaja en su mano hasta que el filo de la misma abandonó el seguro y se mostraba victoriosa bajo el resplandor de la luna. –Aprendí que las navajas pueden llegar a ser más mortales que simples tijeras.

Su boca se abrió un poco, soltando un pequeño e inaudible "oh". En realidad no sabía que decir ante eso, o en realidad no tenía absolutamente nada que decir ya. Si sabía que lo que preguntara jamás sería respondido, ¿acaso había razón ya para abrir la boca? Por más que quisiera obtener respuesta, las cosas eran así. Akashi era quien daba las reglas, diciendo cosas como lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

-Dime, Tetsuya.

Arqueó una ceja, esperando a que siguiera con lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir. Pero su pausa se prolongó, dejándole en duda sobre qué seguiría. Demonios, ahora no entendía el porqué se sorprendía.

-No es bueno dejar a las personas esperando, Aka—

Un jadeo, un golpe y luego un gruñido más.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos—los cuales se habían de golpe cerrado ante ese repentino movimiento por el que su cuerpo había sido arrastrado—se encontró ahora con el rostro de Akashi todavía más cerca de él algo frío rozando contra la piel expuesta de su cuello. Sabía que era eso, pero quería dudar. De reojo observó esa mano que sostenía aquello contra su cuello, ésta siendo la misma mano que minutos atrás sacó la navaja de ese antiguo escondite.

Temía el poder tragar saliva ante la cercanía del filo contra su yugular, pasando lentamente pocas cantidades de saliva por su garganta hasta el punto en que su boca quedó más que vacía de todo líquido, sus labios apretados en una mueca que expresaba claramente su disconformidad ante la forma en que le estaba sosteniendo. Akashi abrió un poco más los ojos, y a pesar de la cercanía, seguía sin encontrar esa vida que los caracterizó momentos atrás.

-¿No cuestionarás mis acciones, Tetsuya?

Su garganta gruñó, su cuerpo intentando conseguir una posición un tanto menos dolorosa, pero ante la fuerza que el cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba poniendo por sobre el suyo—ante la forma en que una de sus manos la mantenía sobre su torso, apegándole completamente contra la pared o el cómo sus piernas le mantenían encajonado sin movilidad alguna en la parte baja de su cuerpo—, no podía siquiera verse capaz de mover un simple dedo.

-Aun así lo haga, dudo mucho que Akashi-kun responda a lo que diga.

¡Ahí estaba! Ese brillo que mostraba diversión.

-Veo que has aprendido. Perfecto.

En ese momento creyó que Akashi le soltaría, pero la verdad fue que nuevamente se encontraba siendo más que ingenuo. Akashi tan sólo fortaleció su agarre, el filo de la navaja jugando por sobre su piel, amenazante de que en cualquier segundo podría cortarle y sin explicación de por medio o consideración alguna ante su mismo dolor; después de todo ese era su trabajo, cortar y cortar, los detalles quedando en el silencio hasta el final.

-Tetsuya…la ingenuidad será algo que te costará la vida, siendo ahora un claro ejemplo de ello.

No importando el hecho si sería capaz de obtener una respuesta a cambio o un acertijo más, preguntó: -Con eso… ¿será que Akashi-kun está amenazando por matarme?

-Esas son preguntas que realmente valen la pena responder,- dijo.

Aquella mano que se encontraba posada sobre su torso lentamente fue subiendo hasta los botones del cuello de su camisola, esa mano que se sentía más que fría ante el contacto con su piel haciéndole temblar, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Sus movimientos parecían ir en cámara lenta, esa mano privándole conforme pasaban los segundos de la protección de esa suave tela hasta dejar parte de su torso expuesto, su blanca piel más que visible a los ojos de ese sujeto de carmesí mirada.

-Pero eso tampoco significa que la vaya a responder.

Debió de habérselo esperado, pensó con cierta resignación.

-La piel de Tetsuya es realmente suave…

En ese corto segundo en que se perdió en sus pensamientos fue suficiente para que esa mano invadiera los adentros de su playera, esa mano toqueteando su piel desnuda. Apretando fuertemente los labios, sus ojos se entrecerraron intentando poder observar las acciones que éste tenía planeadas…pero lo estaba perdiendo, aquel calor que llenaba su rostro haciéndose todavía más intenso.

La misma suave risa que una vez escuchó volvió a escapar de los labios del pelirrojo, su aliento chocando directamente contra sus labios. Se estaba distrayendo—demasiado, para su propio gusto. Por un momento Akashi estaba con su atención más que fija sobre su torso, ahora sus ojos más que clavados en su pálida mirada.

-¿Aka—?

Quizá se le había hecho costumbre, pero parecía que Akashi realmente disfrutaba interrumpirle siempre que tenía algo que decir. Las otra veces habían sido actos que podía dejar pasar fácilmente por alto, no afectándole en lo absoluto a pesar de que a veces éstas si le cabrearan un poco, siendo esta vez algo que no sabía cómo clasificar.

Exactamente, ¿un beso donde entraría?

Los labios de Akashi se movían contra los suyos como si fuera la tarea más fácil del mundo, no costándole esfuerzo alguno mientras su lengua incluso reclamaba posesión dentro de la boca del peli-celeste. Haberle interrumpido le agarró por desapercibido, su boca más que abierta e invitante ante cualquier acto que el pelirrojo quisiera hacer. Y así eran las cosas.

Su lengua peleando contra la suya, moviéndose sin compasión alguna dentro de su boca como si deseara devorársela sin dejar nada de sobra. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando, siendo durante esos segundos que todavía se mantenían abiertos que observó que Akashi también le miraba, una ceja alzada en forma de burla. A pesar de que no podía mover del todo bien cualquier parte de su cuerpo, Kuroko intentó levantar una mano, sus dedos cayendo contra su espalda y entrelazándose sobre la tela de su negra camisola. No podía respirar, deseando más que nada que éste se separara y le dejara.

Sus deseos parecieron ser escuchados por parte del chico, quién se separó segundos después de haber sentido el cómo éste le jalaba por su camisa. Relamió sus labios, pasando a su vez su lengua una vez más por sobre los carmesís del chico y limpiando ese tramo de saliva que había quedado en la barbilla del chico. Lo había disfrutado, ese sentimiento estaba más que visible en su mirada.

-Pregunté si Tetsuya confiaba en mí, pero…

Hizo una pausa, su nariz apegándose ahora contra el cuello del chico y por ende, haciéndole elevar un poco más su mentón.

-¿Acaso nunca has escuchado las reglas del Halloween, mi querido Tetsuya?- musitó, su cálido aliento chocando contra su cuello; el cuchillo seguía en manos, amenazando por cortar su pálida piel. –No confíes en nadie, absolutamente en nadie.

-¿…?

-Ni siquiera en un ser como yo.

:-:-:

Y fue sino, hasta varias horas después dentro de esa misma noche, cuando alguien se cuestionó:

_¿Dónde está Kuroko?_

Eso era algo que quizá muy pronto, llegarían a saber.

* * *

**N/A:**

Reescribir todo el episodio de verdad me dolió un poco, siendo que hacía tiempo que no escribía tanto xDD El primer escrito que había hecho se perdió por ahí, y por falta de tiempo para poder hacerlo todo otra vez...tardé un poco, siendo también que la comparación del extenso de éste capítulo con el antiguo es completamente distinta D/x

Los proximos dos episodios ya están decididos, y el siguiente ya está casi terminado c: Así que ya no tardaré con las actualizaciones x3 A pesar de haber dicho que esto solo sería escribo por Octubre nada más...olviden eso, seguiré con esto c: (-no sabe escribir cosas rápido y bien hechas-)(?)

Ahora me iré a terminar el resto de mis proyectos escolares, con su permiso~!

Greetings~!

**Siguiente Episodio: ~**El Vampiro que Cayó Rendido a los Pies de la Princesa

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
